Harry Riddle ReWrite
by DaphneandBellatrixPotter
Summary: The summer before his fourth year as Harry finds out he is not who he thinks he is. The final task approaches and Harry will finally get to become his true self. This is a rewrite of my original Harry Riddle, Please review I would love to know what you all think! DaphneandBellatrixPotter


Harry Riddle

_**I am back! I decided to rewrite some of my stories that I have forgotten. I started to write this story the beginning of my Junior year, and since then my writing style has really changed. I have had a lot of ups and downs in my life, but now I am ready to get back to writing. So I hope you enjoy the rewriting of the story Harry Riddle!**_

It was the final task of the Tri-Wizard Tournament and Harry was running around looking for the cup. He seemingly passed the sphinx and got past the Boggart Dementors with ease. He was quickly on his way to getting the cup.

He quickly turned a corner and saw the cup, to his left was Cedric Diggory, the other Hogwarts champion, about twenty feet from the cup. Harry knew this was his only chance and sent a curse at Cedric, as the curse hit him, he fell to the hard ground, Harry grabbed the cup and was whisked away.

Harry hit the ground and looked around, he saw that he was in a graveyard, looking closely he noticed that the gravestone read 'Thomas Riddle Sr'.

"Perfect," Harry thought, he knew what was going to happen.

Flashback

It was a hot summer day and Harry was in the attic at Privite Drive, the Dursley's were out for the day and left Harry with the chore of cleaning out their attic. Harry was almost complete with his chore when he came upon a box that radiated magic.

Opening the box he noticed a journal, 'Property of Lily Evens' His hands shaking Harry opened the journal to one of the pages.

"January 13th, 1980,

It has been one month since I last saw Tom, my heart aches for him everyday, but I know for the safety of myself and the goal we are trying to reach I will stay away. I hate having to pretend to be married to James Potter, he is a foul man, and I hate having to play the perfect light Gryffindor.

Today I found out some of the best news today, I am pregnant, in eight months I will be giving birth to the heir of the one and only Tom Riddle, and I could not be more proud.

July 31st, 1980,

Today I gave birth to a son, Harry Marvolo Riddle, if only his father was here to see his birth. To the world he will be known as Harry James Potter, but never to me, one day he will know the truth and he and his father will one day rule the magical world."

Harry sat on the floor shell shocked at what he just read, he was not a Potter and his father was Lord Voldemort. His father was alive, he could find him and have a real family, if only his mother was still alive.

End of Flashback

All of the sudden Harry heard a movement, he saw a shadow, suddenly his body was being tied to a gravestone. Out walked Wormtail carries out a large bundle, walking over to the large cauldron he dropped in the bundle, then started the ritual.

"Bone of the Father unknowingly taken, flesh of the servant willingly given," Wormtail then cuts off his hand, crying out but still continuing the ritual. "Blood of the enemy forcefully taken."

Harry had read into some rituals that could bring his father back and knew that if he gave his blood willingly as the son the ritual would work the same way, so quietly Harry whispered, "Blood of the son willingly given."

Suddenly light and smoke started to rise out of the cauldron, his father had risen once again, Lord Voldemort was back.

"Robe me," he said to Wormtail, stretching his body for the first time in thirteen years. He was about to touch Wormtails dark mark when Harry yelled,"Wait"

Voldemort turned around, "Oh, look what we have here, The-Boy-Who-Lived, Harry Potter," He said softly in a hissing tone.

Harry laughed softly and in parseltounge he replied, "I am not a Potter, recently I found some interesting facts that have been hidden for too long. If you would, in my robe pocket I have a journal that will shed some light on some interesting facts that you really should know."

Voldemort took the journal from Harry and, upon seeing that it was the journal of Lily Evens said, "Why would I want to read the mudbloods journal?"

"Just read it," Harry said.

Voldemort opened the journal and started to read, after a few minutes he looked up and said, "Son?"

_**Please Review I would love to know what you think. I am going to be continuing this story a lot quicker than I did before.**_


End file.
